1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for holding copy material, in sheet form, for use in connection with office, data or telex machines, whereby the copy material is securely supported on a suitable supporting surface by means of a restraining device, whereby the copy material is effectively supported for reading while the machine involved is being operated.
2. The Prior Art
Apart from the possibility of positioning written material directly adjacent to or on parts of the housing of the typewriters or similar machines, or of securing them thereon, it is known to provide individual copy holders which are operable to support sheet material, which copy holders either have to be attached to the machine before a typing operation, or may form a part of the machine and accordingly sometimes must be disposed in the desired working position, entailing a considerable amount of bother. The effort required in setting such copy holders in a favorable working position is normally such that as a result, the advantage of good legibility during the typing operation is to a large extent lost, particularly with typing jobs that are short.